New radical and radical chain reactions will be invented of value in the partial or total synthesis of biologically active Natural Products. New reactions for amination and fluorination are proposed. The design of reactions for the labelling of leucotrienes, prostaglandins and many peptides is foreseen. The synthesis of a number of (at present) difficulty available, but important, peptides using the new radical chemistry of the easily available thiohydroxamic esters is planned. A new ether synthesis will be invented which could facilitate the formation of the glycosidic linkage. A new method of generation of radicals in pairs for phenolate coupling is proposed. An accumulator of radicals to permit efficient radical pairing is also envisaged. Radical modification of nucleosides and nucleotides in the aromatic parts of the molecule is proposed.